Pepper's Crappy Day
by YouWILLbealright
Summary: Pepper was having a crappy day. First Tony almost dies then he brings in five people who know what goes on all of the time. She's going to kill Tony Stark. One-shot, contains mild violence and language, features whole team plus Happy and JARVIS! God bless!
1. Chapter 1

Pepper had made Tony promise, that if he were dyeing, he had to tell her. Tony Stark is usually not a man to his word. He doesn't keep promises. Not most of them. When JARVIS asked him if he should try Miss Potts, if he hadn't promised, he probably would have said no. He wouldn't want Pepper to have to hear him die, which is what was going to happen, he knew it. But, he promised so he said 'Sure, why not?'  
She took forever to pick up.

* * *

Pepper sat with Harold "Happy" Hogan in one of the Stark private jets, staring at the TV screen of what she left behind in New York.

"Miss Potts, your phone" Happy said quietly. She didn't respond until he said "It's Mr. Stark."

* * *

"Tony!"

"Hi, Pep. How are-"

"Put that missile down right now. You will if you value your life, Tony Stark!"

"I do, are you?"

"Over Massachusetts! Why the hell do you have a missile on your back? Tony!"

"Pepper, listen. First of all, it's a nuclear missile. Second of all, do you remember the promise I made you when I was dyeing of palladium?" The rest of the boy band could hear this conversation, he knew because they were all quite, "Well, yeah. Here we go, I'm gonna die Pep. I want you to know that what I'm about to say is probably from a lifetime movie that you watched." Pepper laughed lightly. "I love you, but if I die, Capsicle or Point Break'll probably try to court you or some shit. Don't let 'em. You know that Natalie's real name is Natasha? Tell Happy and Rhodey that if they court you Imma haunt 'em. Got that?"

"Yeah. Happy says he'll be a good boy and play bodyguard with me."

"No. Absolutely not. I love y-" He cut off from lack of oxygen, the call ended and Pepper was the last thing on his mind as he started to fall back to Earth.

* * *

"Tony? Tony!" Pepper cried. Happy looked at her sadly, Tony had tried and succeeded to lighten that up with jokes but, that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Pepper shot up and went into the cock pit, he heard shouting and then she came back out straightening her jacket. The plane made a turn and Happy smiled.

"Did you just chew out the pilot to get him to turn around?"

"Yeah" They both laughed through the stress for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"We aren't done yet" Cap told Tony, Thor and the Hulk.

"Where's Pepper?" Tony asked breathlessly.

"Pepper? The spice?" Thor dumbly inquired.

"Yeah, 'cause I love pepper. No! goddamnit Thor! Pepper is my assistant. Don't go and ask me why, I love my assistant either 'cause you'll find out Lightening Rod. Somebody help me up!"

After both Steve and Thor had his arms over their shoulders,Clint and Natasha joined them.  
"Awwww, Stark does have a heart." Clint said, tilting his head to the side and sticking his bottom lip out.

"You're damn right I do." Tony muttered. Then in a louder voice, "Let's go get Reindeer Games and have shwarma!"

* * *

After Loki was at the SHIELD base and the shwarma was eaten, the avengers went to Stark Tower. Pepper and Happy sat on a couch next to the person sized dent in the floor. They were waiting for Tony to get his ass there so they could kill him. They were going to kill him because he caused to much worry, and he is paying for it in one way or another. When the elevator doors opened, Tony had just stepped out when a six inch heel almost got him in the head. Another heel joined its brother and he saw Pepper, barefoot, glaring at him. "Whoa, where's the fire, Pep?"  
"THE FIRE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TONY STARK! IT IS GOING TO BE LONG AND PAINFUL, YOU BASTARD!" A clip board found it's way to right above his head," I EFFING HATE YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHO IN THE HELL ARE THEY? I'M SUING YOU AND ALL OF SHIELD! HAPPY!"

"Pepper, calm down, they're the aveng-"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU ALMOST DIED! AGAIN! TONY, DO YOU HATE ME?"

"No, Pep, I don't hat-"

"Tony, I was already stressed out and now you're going through alien portals with missiles!"She calmy stated. The avengers were scared for their very lives. Well, not Natasha because she knew Pepper's rage, however the boys didn't. They were screwed."Tony. Put yourself in my place, how do you feel?" She was nearing hysterics.

"I'm sorry Peps." He glared at the avengers and they quickly spread ot, smirking at Tony. Happy didn't even seem fazed by his glare when Tony turned it on him. "Pepper, I am sorry. Really. If it helps, it's Steve's fault."

"How is this my fault?" and "Don't go blaming someone else for this, Tony Stark!" were said at the exact same time.

"Steve; I can lay down on the wire, thank you. And Pepper; it's his fault. Oh, and those heels, I have enough bruises Miss Potts." He smirked when both Steve and Pepper glared at him. "Now, Avengers. This is Pepper and that is Happy. Happy, Pep that's Steve, Clint, Thor, Bruce and Natashalie."

"Natashalie?"

"Natasha Romanoff. Natalie Rushman." Pepper only nods and walks over to Tony.

She wraps her arms around his chest and his arms snake their way to her waist. He's leaning against the counter, his head bent so that he can smell her. He's not obsessed. He just missed her. The avengers get acquainted with JARVIS. A shield, a hammer and an arrow are pointed at the ceiling in two seconds flat. Tony and Pepper don't notice and Happy has to calm them own. If Tony would've noticed, he would've laughed. The avengers left quickly, they felt as though they were intruding on a private moment. Tony and Pepper stayed in their embrace, Pepper soaking his thin shirt with her tears, until Happy left. He dragged her to their bedroom and kissed her. _Passionately._ She ends up dragging him to the bed, though.

* * *

It's well past one O'clock in the morning, Pepper's asleep form rest chest to back with Tony, when JARVIS tells him _'It seems Agent Barton needs your help, Sir.'_ He doesn't respond, _I can't help. I'm busy._ He later finds that Clint did whatever he needed help with, alone. When he finally falls asleep, he can't help but think, I'm a lucky bastard. The avengers find him with a big smile the next morning. He never explains it but, if Steve's blush and Clint's smirk is any indictation, they know what happened last night.

* * *

**AN: Hi. My first Ironman story! I don't like it, but hopefully you do. It's gonna stay at a one-shot for now. Sorry. What did you think? Please review! God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Fury's job to see through every lie and read people inside out. Fury just about knew everything even if it was a well kept secret. He had guessed Clint and Darcy would have a lot of problems in their relationship and they did. Fury had guessed that Thor was going to be pissed when he found out Coulson was still kicking. Thor had been red in the face and had yelled for so long that his ears were ringing for a couple of hours after that.

Nick Fury could tell that Tony Stark was a man in love by the way he presented himself (and having over heard the whole missed call thing during the invasion). It angered him to no end that he couldn't figure just why Pepper Potts loved the man. Fury knows that Stark has many sides (like an onion!) and that he has only seen the snarky-as-hell, I-don't-wanna-talk-about-my-past and post-near-death sides of the complicated man. Pepper was much easier to read.

She had three sides. Business, not business and stressed. Yeah, she was stressed because of Stark and his company. Fury was stressed because he was the sole leader of a worldwide government agency and co-avengers handler. Fury wins.

* * *

The first (and hopefully last time, Fury thinks.) time Fury enters Stark- or is it Avengers Tower now?- Tower since Loki and his shitty revenge, he sees Tony holding Pepper tight. Fury can hear her cry, and he faintly wonders why Pepper Potts would cry. She was practically a goddess, what with the way she can control Stark, so she presumably never has time to cry.

"I'm sorry, Pepper. I know you and Agent were good friends. It's hard to believe he's, you know." Stark mumbles. Fury has never seen this side of either of them. Fury's cold heart almost breaks and he almost shouts "Coulson's alive! Stop crying!". If you can tell, Fury doesn't know how to handle crying very well. Well, he does, just not in a comforting way.

Twilight was on in the background and he could hear Agent Barton groan, but for all of his heightened senses, Fury can't help but watch as Tony picks Pepper up and take her to the elevator behind him. Tony glares at Fury as he walks past, but doesn't comment when Fury slides into the elevator with him.

Pepper must have fallen asleep whilst Fury was thinking because he coud hear the no nonsense woman's even breaths. He watches as Stark lays Pepper down on their, oddly small, bed. The word are out of his mouth before his mind can filter them, and he winces at the weakness he has shown.

"Why? No, scratch that. How?"

"How what, Cyclops?" Stark smirks, voice quiet.

"I didn't think you would how to be quiet. How does Pepper," cue dramatic sweep of hand over said woman. "end up with you? Does she even love you?"

Stark's face grows hard. "I made advances for ten years. She told me that maybe someday, when I had grown up that she would consider going out on a date with me. When I came back from the hellish cave, she was crying. I've probably seen her cry twice maybe three times in the whole ten years she's worked for and with me. I know everyone thinks she must be a goddess or some shit because, Darcy told me that she did. Pepper is much stronger than I am if only because she almost never complains, deals with me and all of my baggage. If she doesn't love me, that's to bad because I'm not against kidnapping her and hiding from SHIELD. What was it that you wanted again, Cyclops?"

"I'll just ask Captain Rogers. Thank you, Mr. Stark." Fury's sole purpose of going to the tower was finding out about Stark and Pepper. He left without another word.

* * *

Pepper had been awake for most of Tony's speech. She had never told Tony that she loved him because she didn't think the feelings would be reciprocated. Once Fury had left, Tony fell onto the bed and snuggled closer. "You know I love you right?" She whispered.

Tony's head popped into her view, eyes wide. He laid her flat on her back and climbed on top of her. "You do? You wanna prove that to me?" And, even though Pepper was sad, she nodded happily. When Tony's lips crashed into hers and his hands started to tak her shirt off, she thought, _Maybe this will help keeping my mind off of Phil._

* * *

*Later*

Tony, fresh out of the shower, stumbled into the whole team of avengers staring at him. Looking down, Tony saw that he was neither naked nor showing much skin, not drunk, extremely happy,_ Does my shirt have Loki on it? No, ok good._ Tony thought. _Wouldn't want to be in that mess. What could it be?_

"Um. Hello, good morning or afternoon or whatever. I don't really care. What's shakin' bacon?" He said, aiming his question to Rogers.

Rogers leveled him a glare that had nearly the whole world shaking in it's boots, but Tony pretended not to notice. "Bacon sounds good. JARVIS! Make me some bacon. Do we have bourbon? Or coffee? Please tell me we have coffee! Btw, Rogers, did Fury want something earlier?"

"No." Monotone voice, this early? Ok, it was 4 o'clock on the afternoon but really.

* * *

Fury came to the conclusion that somethings are best not figured out. That was after two solid hours of pouring over everything SHIELD knew about the relationship and Fury's own personal recollections.

* * *

**AN: Hi. I decided to add this to the story! Thanks to ANimATion ImAgInAtIoN, CriXar, louvreangel, special agent Ali and jojo32085 for reviewing! Probably not gonna add more, but that's what I said before so you never know. God Bless all. I do not own Avengers, Twilight or any of the characters seen in this story.**


End file.
